Recursos para bardos y cantantes
¡Hola a todos! Tras consultar ayer con un par de compañeros y compañeras del humilde gremio de juglares no establecido, y ver el éxito parcial que causó el canto de mi personaje en la posada del Orgullo del León, pensé en ésto: un índice para los que rolean este tipo de roles. Sería un índice que recopilara varias canciones cantadas alguna vez por un personaje vuestro y que quizás otros personajes puedan conocer. ¿Para qué? La mayoría de bardos en tiempos pasados lo que tenían que tener era, además de unos dedos ágiles, una memoria prodigiosa. Cada vez que iban a una posada del camino quizás no fuera el único bardo de la sala y otro juglar quizás cantara una canción. El primer bardo tomaría nota de cómo era la canción y la añadiría a su repertorio. ¿Cómo? Es evidente que no todos tenemos los mismos horarios, pero realmente, dentro del mundo del rol, nuestros personajes sí pueden haberse encontrado alguna vez y haber cantado sus canciones, de modo que, a modo de bloc de notas, este hilo puede servir de cancionero de Los Errantes para cantantes, bardos, poetas, juglares y músicos. ¿Y si no quiero compartir una canción que he escrito yo? Es evidente que no te podemos obligar a compartir tus canciones con nosotros, pero oye, compartir no es malo, y menos si es música, que es un arte maravilloso. ¿Puedo sugerirte algo, vil draenei? Puedes sugerir lo que desees, siempre que sea constructivo y quieras ayudar. Dejo ahora los Reservados, que espero que se llenen ;) Yo dejaré también las mías, o de otros adaptadas al WoW. ¡Buena música para todos! Aportes de Lysaara: La caída de Zin-Azshari, de autor desconocido: "Athra-sil, sil Azshara, Quel'dorei, elros Nordrassil, Elune-adore. Anu'elore, nil, Zin'Azshari, belu'na, shindu'fala-na, shorel'aran. Shorel'aran, athra-sil. Eluren no'quel'dorei, ash-alirna, sil'ash'aran, kaldorei, shorel'aran Nordrassil. anu'Elune de'la na. Quel'Dorei, kaldorei, ashan-adore, lorias no Belore, Elune-adore, Shorel'Aran, quel'dorei, shorel'aran Shan'do." El destronado rey, de autor desconocido (compuesto por J. R. R. Tolkien): No todo lo que es oro reluce, ni toda la gente errante anda perdida; a las raíces profundas no llega la escarcha, el guerrero vigoroso no se marchita. De las cenizas subirá un fuego, y una luz asomará en las sombras; el descoronado será de nuevo rey, esgrimirá otra vez la espada rota. El Rojo Karl, de Stromgarde, relacionada con los Aterratrols, de autor desconocido (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim): Quiero hablaros de un héroe, el Rojo Karl, un valiente muchacho de armas tomar. Le gustaba el buen vino, también el buen yantar, relatar sus hazañas por tierra y por mar. Pero un día la escudera Matilda llegó, lo miró cara a cara y sin más le espetó: ¡Oh, hablas, mientes y te bebes toda nuestra aguamiel! ¡Creo que hora de que yazcas sangrando ya es! Empezaron la lucha Matilda y Karl, con fiereza se oyeron espadas chocar. Y así acaba la historia del rojo Karl, que perdió la cabeza por fanfarronear. La dama del Atardecer, por William Fensbury: Quizás no esté a la altura, de vuestra eterna hermosura. Quizás no sepa qué facer, para vuestro amor poseer. Quizás no sea digno campeón, y nos produzca desazón. Mas no temáis, mas no temáis, dulce de dama de plata y ébano. Mas no temáis, mas no temáis, pues vivo con un solo gesto que hagáis. Quizás no sea totalmente perfecto, pero siempre tendréis mi afecto. Quizás vos no lo sepáis, y sea a otro a quién amáis, Mas no temáis, mas no temáis, pues saben las estrellas, el cielo y el mar, que mi amor por vos no ha tenido par, y que en toda época y siglo, siempre perdurará. Viva la Ventormenta (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim): Vamos a brindar por nuestra juventud, y por nuestro futuro de sosiego y quietud. Expulsaremos a la Horda de nuestra tierra con fervor sincero. Retomaremos nuestros hogares con sangre y acero. Viva Varian, porque es nuestro rey, brindaré por tu honor, cantaré y bailaré. Somos hijos de Ventormenta y queremos luchar, si la Luz lo ordena, moriremos sin más. Es nuestro hogar, lucharemos por él, y nunca daremos nuestro brazo a torcer. Canción de Felurian (Crónica del Asesino de Reyes, Patrick Rothfuss), canto kaldorei: Cae-lanion luhial di mari felanua kreata tu ciar tu alaran di dirella. amauen loesi an delian tu nia vor ruhlen Felurian thae La doncella y el oso (Canción de Hielo y Fuego, George R. R. Martin): Había un oso, un oso, ¡un oso!, era negro, era enorme, ¡cubierto de pelo horroroso! ¡Oh, ven, decían ellas! ¡Oh, ven ahora a la feria! ¿A la feria?, dijo él. Pero es que soy un oso. Negro, enorme, cubierto de pelo horroroso. Y por la carretera, desde aquí hasta allí, desde aquí hasta allí, tres niños, una cabra y ¡un oso que bailaba! Bailaba dando vueltas, todo el camino hasta la feria. ¡La feria! ¡La feria!» Qué dulce era ella, y pura, y bella. La doncella con miel en el cabello. Su cabello, su cabello. La doncella con miel en el cabello. Olía el aroma en el aire del verano. ¡El oso! ¡El oso! Negro y cubierto de pelo horroroso. Olía el aroma en el aire del verano. Olfateó y rugió y allí mismo lo olió. ¡Miel en el aire del verano! ¡Oh, soy una doncella! Soy pura y bella. No bailaría nunca con un oso peludo. ¡Un oso! ¡Un oso! No bailaría nunca con un oso peludo. La levantó por el aire, alto, alto. ¡El oso! ¡El oso! Yo quería un caballero, pero tú eres un oso. ¡Un oso! ¡Un oso! ¡Cubierto de pelo horroroso! Ella pataleaba y gemía, la doncella tan bella, pero él lamía la miel de su cabello. ¡Su cabello! ¡Su cabello! Él lamía la miel de su cabello. Entonces ella suspiró y chilló y dio patadas al aire. ¡Mi oso!, cantó. ¡Mi oso precioso! Y se marcharon juntos, de aquí para allá. El oso, el oso y la bella doncella. Se acerca el invierno, de Saurom. Pienso en la luz de tus ojos y vuelvo a soñar... con las montañas heladas que llorarán en el frío del ayer, rebuscando tu corazón en nuestro triste final, eterno amor... Siento tu anhelo... no soporto tenerte lejos Quiero volver a ver... la lumbre de tus besos siempre... Me cuesta tanto aceptar, que me amas y ya no estás... Ahora quisiera morir para encontrarte El invierno reconoce su lealtad, su memoria por los siglos vivirá... En el reino se recuerda la traición, sus triunfos, sus batallas y su honor... En la nostalgia siembro el honor, la justicia fue mi perdición Estandartes de luchador, tragan tierra, yacen al sol Llantos no volverán, por un trono sin Rey ¡No, por mi no lloréis! Bien amada seréis... Cada noche en el cielo contaré las estrellas hasta poderte ver... Las Lluvias de Petravista, escritas en honor al barón Adkins Landcaster: ¿Y quién sois vos, dijo el altivo señor, al que tan bajo inclinarme debo? Solo un gato de distinto pelo, Es toda la verdad que entiendo Pelaje de oro o pelaje de ámbar, Afiladas garras aún tiene un león. Y las tengo largas y afiladas, mi barón Como acechantes las tenéis a la vista Y así habló, y así habló El señor de Petravista Pero ahora lluvias lloran en su salón Con nadie que las escuche Sí, ahora lluvias lloran en su salón. Y no hay nadie que las perturbe. El lamento de los Altonato, de autor desconocido: Anar'alah, Anar'alah belore Sin'dorei Shindu fallah na Sin'dorei Anar'alah Shindu Sin'dorei Shindu fallah na Sin'dorei Anar'alah belore Shindu Sin'dorei Shindu fallah na Sin'dorei Anar'alah belore Belore Un Valentón (Francisco de Quevedo) Un valentón de espátula y gregüesco, que a la muerte mil vidas sacrifica, cansado del oficio de la pica, mas no del ejercicio picaresco, retorciendo el mostacho soldadesco, por ver que ya su bolsa le repica, a un corrillo llegó de gente rica, y en el nombre de la Luz pidió refresco. "Den voacedes, por la Luz, a mi pobreza -les dice-; donde no; por ocho santos que haré lo que hacer suelo sin tardanza!" Mas uno, que a sacar la espada empieza, "¿Con quién habla? -le dice al tiracantos-, ¡cuerpo de Luz, con él y su crianza! Si limosna no alcanza, ¿qué es lo que suele hacer en tal querella?" Respondió el bravonel: "¡Irme sin ella! " A LA EDAD DE LAS MUJERES (Que''vedo)'' De quince a veinte es niña; buena moza de veinte a veinticinco, y por la cuenta gentil mujer de veinticinco a treinta. ¡Dichoso aquel que en tal edad la goza! De treinta a treinta y cinco no alboroza; mas puédese comer con sal pimienta; pero de treinta y cinco hasta cuarenta anda en vísperas ya de una coroza. A los cuarenta y cinco es bachillera, ganguea, pide y juega del vocablo; cumplidos los cincuenta, da en santera, y a los cincuenta y cinco echa el retablo. Niña, moza, mujer, vieja, hechicera, bruja y santera, se la lleva el diablo. Ojos claros, serenos... (Gutierre de Cetina) Ojos claros, serenos, si de un dulce mirar sois alabados, ¿por qué, si me miráis, miráis airados? Si cuanto más piadosos, más bellos parecéis a aquel que os mira, no me miréis con ira, porque no parezcáis menos hermosos. ¡Ay tormentos rabiosos! Ojos claros, serenos, ya que así me miráis, miradme al menos. Miré los muros de la patria mía... (Quevedo) Miré los muros de la patria mía, si un tiempo fuertes, ya desmoronados, de la carrera de la edad cansados, por quien caduca ya su valentía. Salíme al campo; vi que el sol bebía los arroyos del yelo desatados, y del monte quejosos los ganados, que con sombras hurtó su luz al día. Entré en mi casa; vi que, amancillada, de anciana habitación era despojos; mi báculo, más corvo y menos fuerte. Vencida de la edad sentí mi espada, y no hallé cosa en que poner los ojos que no fuese recuerdo de la muerte. La vida es sueño (Calderón de la Barca) ¡Ay mísero de mí, ¡ay infelice! Apurar, cielos, pretendo, Ya que me tratais así, qué delito cometí contra vosotros naciendo. Aunque si nací, ya entiendo qué delito he cometido; bastante causa ha tenido vuestra justicia y rigor, Pues el delito mayor del hombre es haber nacido. Sólo quisiera saber para apurar mis desvelos (dejando a una parte, cielos, el delito del nacer), ¿qué más os pude ofender, para castigarme más? ¿No nacieron los demás? Pues si los demás nacieron, ¿qué privilegios tuvieron que no yo gocé jamás? Nace el ave, y con las galas que le dan belleza suma, apenas es flor de pluma, o ramillete con alas, cuando las etéreas salas corre con velocidad, negándose a la piedad del nido que deja en calma; ¿y teniendo yo más alma, tengo menos libertad? *** Sueña el rey que es rey, y vive con este engaño mandando, disponiendo y gobernando; y este aplauso, que recibe prestado, en el viento escribe, y en cenizas le convierte la muerte, ¡desdicha fuerte! ¿Que hay quien intente reinar, viendo que ha de despertar en el sueño de la muerte? Sueña el rico en su riqueza, que más cuidados le ofrece; sueña el pobre que padece su miseria y su pobreza; sueña el que a medrar empieza, sueña el que afana y pretende, sueña el que agravia y ofende, y en el mundo, en conclusión, todos sueñan lo que son, aunque ninguno lo entiende. Yo sueño que estoy aquí destas prisiones cargado, y soñé que en otro estado más lisonjero me ví. ¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí. ¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión, una sombra, una ficción, y el mayor bien es pequeño: que toda la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son ¿Qué tengo yo, que mi amistad procuras? (Lope de Vega) ¿Qué tengo yo, que mi amistad procuras? ¿Qué interés se te sigue, Faol mío, que a mi puerta, cubierto de rocío, pasas las noches del invierno obscuras? ¡Oh, cuánto fueron mis entrañas duras, pues no te abrí! ¡Qué extraño desvarío si de mi ingratitud el hielo frío secó las llagas de mis plantas puras! Cuántas veces el ángel me decía: «Alma, asómate ahora a la ventana, verás con cuánto amor llamar porfía!» ¡Y cuánta hermosura soberana: "mañana le abriremos" respondía para lo mismo responder mañana! Valles, por Ishnar Vientosusurrante. Ando buscando el denso valle, donde Elune disfrazada de mortal se personó. Sigo pensando en encantamientos, pero el hechizo ya se rompió. Surco los ríos y montañas, y solo espero una señal. Mi destino está escrito en el tiempo, pero nunca morirán. Reflejos de sangre tiñen el cielo, cuándo la niebla ya cesó. La vera del valle estaba vacía, y en un suspiro desapareció. Allá a lo lejos hay un hechicero, su rostro entero es un pozo de miedo. Viene gritando: ¡Hemos vencido! y viendo estas nubes, se ha desvanecido. Ahora vendrán diez mil hechizos, y todo el valle decaerá. Nunca tuviste gran remedio, tu llevadera no tener piedad. Buscas algo en aquel niño, que tú nunca podrás sentir. La fantasía te la robaron, espera en tu caverna la hora de mori. Sueños e historias golpean mi mente y en el tiempo atrapado me quedé. Pero aún sigo buscando aquella señal que me falta comprender. ''Aportes de Adryân'' Yo-hó! Yo-Hó! Y una botella de ron! Arriad las velas que llegamos a puerto, Ron ron ron la botella de ron. Colgad las espadas sacad los cuernos, Ron ron ron la botella de ron. Esta noche sin parar beberemos , Ron ron ron la botella de ron. Hasta que se abran las puertas del averno, Ron ron ron la botella de ron. Reunid las joyas, el oro, los amuletos!! Ron ron ron la botella de ron. Acabó el viaje, el miedo y el tormento, Ron ron ron la botella de ron. Quince hombres sobre el cofre del muerto. Ron ron ron la botella de ron. La bebida y el diablo hicieron el resto. Ron ron ron la botella de ron. La Sirena Entre las brumas de la tarde, escucho una voz hermosa, que tímida acaricia las madera de la nave, entre el suave vaivén de las olas. No puedo quitarme ese sonido, cálido, dulce y envolvente... es el canto de mi sirena... Permanezco ausente, como los viejos marinos que escuchan el mar desde la arena. Al fin aparece, ante mí, solícita... sus labios jurando amor eterno, me pierdo en su mirada cristalina, y sin mirar atras me sumerjo... Las Historias del Juglar, Saurom Las historias no encuentran final Y la luna marcha a descansar El aullido de un lobo marca mi compás Pronto el día despertará Las estrellas me iluminarán Vuestros cantos voy a recordar Que esta noche no sea un punto y final Pronto el día despertará Pronto el día despertará Cazador de nubes soy Imagina que el tiempo es un libro de acción Mañana, podrás contar Un montón de historias que en ti perduraran La penumbra se vuelve cristal Y la niebla refugia su faz Desde el bosque marchamos a ningún lugar Pronto el día despertará Mil recuerdos que nos quedarán Mil historias futuras vendrán Vagabundos de la fantasía marchaos en paz Pronto el día a despertará Pronto el día a despertará Cazador de nubes soy Imagina que el tiempo es un libro de acción Mañana, podrás contar Un montón de historias que en ti perduraran El juglar canta su cantar El juglar canta su cantar El juglar canta su cantar El juglar canta su cantar ¡GUERRA!, José de Espronceda ¿Oís?, es el cañón. Mi pecho hirviendo el cántico de guerra entonará, y al eco ronco del cañón venciendo, la lira del poeta sonará. El pueblo ved que la orgullosa frente levanta ya del polvo en que yacía, arrogante en valor, omnipotente, terror de la insolente tiranía. Rumor de voces siento, y al aire miro deslumbrar espadas, y desplegar banderas; y retumban al son las escarpadas rocas del Pirineo; y retiemblan los muros de la opulenta Cádiz, y el deseo crece en los pechos de vencer lidiando; brilla en los rostros* el marcial contento, y dondequiera generoso acento se alza de PATRIA y LIBERTAD tronando. Al grito de la patria volemos, compañeros, blandamos los aceros que intrépida nos da. A par en nuestros brazos ufanos la ensalcemos y al mundo proclamemos: "España es libre ya". ¡Mirad, mirad en sangre, y lágrimas teñidos reír los forajidos, gozar en su dolor! ¡Oh!, fin tan sólo ponga su muerte a la contienda, y cada golpe encienda aún más nuestro rencor. ¡Oh siempre dulce patria al alma generosa! ¡Oh siempre portentosa magia de libertad! Tus ínclitos pendones que el español tremola, un rayo tornasola del iris de la paz. En medio del estruendo del bronce pavoroso, tu grito prodigioso se escucha resonar. Tu grito que las almas inunda de alegría, tu nombre que a esa impía caterva hace temblar. ¿Quién hay ¡oh compañeros!, que al bélico redoble no sienta el pecho noble con júbilo latir? Mirad centelleantes cual nuncios ya de gloria, reflejos de victoria las armas despedir. ¡Al arma!, ¡al arma!, ¡mueran los carlistas! Y al mar se lancen con bramido horrendo de la infiel sangre caudalosos ríos, y atónito contemple el océano sus olas combatidas con la traidora sangre enrojecidas. Truene el cañón: el cántico de guerra, pueblos ya libres, con placer alzad: ved, ya desciende a la oprimida tierra, los hierros a romper, la libertad. DIOSES ETERNOS, Saurom Aún yo recuerdo los tiempos de gloria Cuando mil tierras reinaba el Barón Era el guardián de los textos perdidos Era el eterno retorno de Dios Rompiste con la historia Leyendas has creado En un rincón del mundo Ahora te has cobijado Que se rompa el hechizo Que deslumbre el milagro No detendrán tus ganas de luchar La esencia del metal nunca se morirá Día tras día te quiero ver volar Los hijos de la noche nunca te abandonarán Siguen los tiempos, siguen los recuerdos En un lugar de la marcha estarás Yo todavía sueño con el día Donde por siempre te vea triunfar Que tañan las campanas Que suenen las trompetas Que grite todo el pueblo: ¡¡Llegan los caballeros!! El cielo se ilumina... El Dios Rojo ha vuelto Oración Vikinga antes de la batalla, (para nuestros amigos norteños) “He aquí que veo a mi padre, he aquí que veo a mi madre, a mis hermanas y mis hermanos. He aquí que veo el linaje de mi pueblo hasta sus principios. Y he aquí que me llaman, me piden que ocupe mi lugar entre ellos, en los atrios de Valhalla, el lugar donde viven los valientes para siempre. Tómame dama del Valhalla Caí con mi acero en la mano. Llévame hasta el más allá Para estar con mi hermano. ¡Pero que me espere bebiendo! Porque hoy no es el día Que con mi arma empuñando Vaya a acabar mi vida ''” '''El Trovador Enamorado' Se enamoró un pobre bardo de una linda chica de la alta nobleza, tras su muda agonía, cantaba el muchacho loando su belleza. El bardo la seguía, cantando en sus orgias en donde él escondía su amor y la niña que no sabía nada que el bardo la adoraba con otro se casó. Cuentan que en una noche de luna bajo un manto de estrellas murió el joven trovador, y dicen los que le conocieron que en esa noche se oyeron sus desgarradas quejas de amor. Cuando la niña se enteró, de la verdad de la historia del pobre trovador… De día sollozando en su locura ¡Hoy me mata la amargura porque con el murió mi corazón! ¡Por qué no habló conmigo, por qué callé yo!… Mi pecado fue la soberbia, El suyo el silencio de su pecho dolorido... Tan sólo me quedan las lágrimas, Tan sólo el eco de su voz… Y una especialmente dedicada y adaptada al personaje de Beretta y El Comerciante: Morir de pie antes que vivir arrodillado No he de rendirme aunque caiga al andar No estaré vivo si he de huir. Si por vivir, no he de ser dueño de mí Mejor en pie morir. En las piedras que están en el camino Sé que cuando empiece a caminar He de labrar yo, mi propio destino Ser quien decida cuantos pasos he de dar Ser libre para elegir Si por vivir, no he de ser dueño de mí Mejor en pie morir Sé que en esta vida hay que vivir Con el dolor que dan las heridas Sé que al caminar he de sufrir Y cada vez será mas dura la caída No he de rendirme aunque caiga al andar No estaré vivo si de huir Si por vivir, no he de ser dueño de mí Mejor en pie morir Tan solo yo decidiré ante que filo he de morir, tan sólo yo decidiré cuando mi acero cubrir, Mas tened todos presente, que antes de rendirme a una plácida muerte, prefiero sufrir mil tormentos y agonías, que permitir que me pongáis de rodillas. Si por vivir, no he de ser dueño de mí Mejor en pie morir Acero y hielo serán mi suerte, no hay rendición en esta senda, Pues soy El Comerciante! Y a mi guarda se encuentra Beretta. Si por vivir no he de ser dueño de mí Mejor en pie morir. Nunca nadie habrá de doblegar El valor que alimenta mi vida Nunca harán mi pierna arrodillar Aunque el dolor atormente mis heridas No habrá quien pueda mi espíritu quebrar Vencer mi alma ni mi fe.. ¡Si he de caer, antes elijo poder mejor morir en pie! El Cantar del Verdadero Juglar Yo no canto en los palacios y salones, ni tampoco quiero ser bufón del rey pues prefiero cantar fuera de la ley esparciendo a cuatro vientos mis canciones. Yo no canto en los palacios y salones, ni me ponen en la yunta como a un buey. Y la vez que el poderoso me ha llamado invitándome a la cámara real letra a letra mi canción canté tal cual, como lo hago en la taberna y el tablado. Y la vez que el poderoso me ha llamado, me ha llamado "peligroso y desleal". Yo jamás quise cantar ni cantaría por hacerle grata al rey la digestión, no he nacido ni estudié para bufón y mi oficio siempre fue la juglaría. Yo no canto en los palacios y salones que me sepa perdonar su majestad, pues mi vieja y vapuleada dignidad pesa mas que sus blasones, su corona y sus millones. Yo no canto en los palacios y salones y no paso con codicia mi sombrero no se puede ser juglar guardando silencio, ni si se canta por ganar sólo dinero... Villa Darrow He visto muchas cosas que hacen que un hombre se pregunte, que se maraville... He visto una gran cantidad de cosas que pueden romper el corazón de un hombre en mil pedazos... Pero el día en que no me deja ir, que persigue a mi alma ardiente Es el día en que encontré vagando Pamela por Villa Darrow ¿Me puede ayudar a encontrar mi muñeca? La dejé por el alféizar de la ventana ¿Has visto a mi papá? Creo que fue a la guerra Y puedes decirle a mi familia que los he estado echando de menos... para ¡oh tanto tiempo! Preguntales ¿por qué me dejan sola aquí en Villa Darrow? Traigo un mensaje de su hermana, que está viva y bien en Cuna del Invierno Aquí me encontré con su muñeca, que depende de mi para mantenerla a salvo. Y tu padre vuelve a casa de nuevo. La guerra ha terminado para él Y así fue como conseguí que sus espíritus, una vez más pudieran estar en reposo en Villa Darrow. Que el Viento sople a tu favor, (Mago de Oz) Arriad velas, derecho el timón, por horizonte la mar. Nuestro destino la gloria, mi amor, y tu cama mi hogar. Somos ladrones de corazones por oficio saquear toda ciudad del puerto que hay en tu mirar Ábrete a mí, "mi sable" se quiere dormir. Y naufragar de pasión en el mar que hay en ti. Vente con nosotros y no mires atrás, estamos juntos hasta el fin. Somos lo que hacemos, no pidas perdón. Que el viento sople a tu favor. Llevamos parches en el corazón, puñaladas por vivir. Nuestros cañones son una canción para ti. Ábrete mi amor y dame lo mejor de ti la vela izarás del "palo mayor" que hay en mí. Vente con nosotros y no mires atrás, estamos juntos hasta el fin. Somos lo que hacemos, no pidas perdón. Que el viento sople a tu favor. Somos de la piel del diablo, el horror y de esqueleto fue mi amor que te sea propicio la suerte y el amor, que el viento sople a tu favor. Una calavera y una maldición, la taberna del dolor. La muerte te da un beso si no te ves capaz de beber y de luchar. Vente con nosotros y no mires atrás, estamos juntos hasta el fin. Somos lo que hacemos, no pidas perdón. Que el viento sople a tu favor. Somos de la piel del diablo, el horror y de esqueleto fue mi amor que te sea propicio la suerte y el amor, que el viento sople a tu favor. Aportes de Nyâh Tumba de Arena Voces susurrantes aturden mi mente, Criaturas abominables mi cuerpo hieren, Un amor se desmigaja... mientras se me quiebra el alma... La Muerte nos sonríe indolente, desde su trono de huesos y alabastro. Afilando su guadaña permanece esperando, para romper nuestro cuerpo y quebrar nuestra mente. Una Tumba de Arena sera nuestro lugar de reposo, Perdidos en las nieblas de nuestras pesadillas, sucumbiendo al terror que nos paraliza. Finalmente La Muerte me muestra su verdad, susurrando divertida a mi vera, mis ojos fijos en mi compañero, en mi hermano... mi verdugo... Ahn'Qiraj es un viaje sin retorno, Es la boca del infierno, es el eterno tormento, Al fin lo comprendo todo... cuando exhalo mi último aliento... Nostalgia de mi hogar, por Nyah Thompson '(Oda a Fuerte Vildervar, mi hogar en Rasganorte) ''Llevo una rama del manzano de Vildervar, parecida en la forma a las que ya conoces. Crecen en ellas ramas de plata blanca y hermosos brotes de flores cristalinas. Nacidos al pie de la montaña, muy lejos de estas tierras, alrededor de ella brillan blancos sus guerreros,. Dibujando contra la desnuda roca su rastro blanco, se mantienen sobre cuatro fuertes pilares. Hay un viejo árbol en flor, sobre el que alegres pájaros cantan a todas horas en la más dulce armonía, combinando su canto para marcar las horas. Aquí conocemos la tristeza, en nuestras carnes se marcan los sacrificios, las enfermedades, la muerte o el dolor. Tal es la vida del habitante de Vildervar, una vida injusta pero que se halla en este mundo. Aparecen entonces huestes de luz entre las nieves brillantes, cabalgando erguidos sobre bestias nevadas, clamando al cielo su victoria en esta guerra, y una música dulce y libre se eleva entre nosotros, trayendo la esperanza de nuevo a esta tierra. A través del tiempo, la muchedumbre reunida canta una canción que evoca la tristeza de nuestras pérdidas; cientos de voces, todas a coro, en conjuro de vida y canción de vida eterna. Vildervar habita de muchas formas junto a la montaña, tanto si está lejos, como si está cerca, y si se escucha la melodiosa voz de las rocas y los pájaros cantores de la tierra de la paz, al alcance de la mano, esas mujeres caminarán; pues todos aquí sólo necesitan caminar”. '''Oración de un Sacerdote de Batalla.(Versión de Nyah thompson) Luz misericordiosa, escucha mi ruego, e derrochado mis días planeando muchas cosas, esta no era una de ellas, pero en este momento, te pido que me permitas vivir mis próximos instantes con valor, todo lo que debimos pensar y no pensamos, por todo lo que debimos decir y no dijimos, por todo lo que debimos hacer y no hicimos, te imploramos Sagrada Luz tu benevolencia. Bendición de un Sacerdote antes de la batalla, por Nyah Thompson Luz, otorga tu fuerza a los desalentados, da fuerzas a los oprimidos, misericordia a los arrepentidos, tormento a los perversos y ante todo justicia a los excluidos. Poderosa Luz, guarda a quien empuña la espada en tu nombre, para que aquellos que te busquen, te encuentren. Aportes de Mikhailóvich Engaña a tu novio - Burdel King (O Lionhel Duvard tratando de convencer a alguna moza.) Yo soy un soñador, o un provocador... O soy un soñador de tanto que no di. Atajos inventé hacia el corazón De las que cómo tú buscan emoción. Algo canalla soy, mi mirada habla por mi... Soy lo prohibido en ti... ¡Soy la tentación! No importa tu nombre, Ni lo que puedas contar. ¡Quiero que sea sucio, quiero que sea ya! Quien encuentra las causas perdidas, Un macarra con ganas de molestar... Aunque yo nunca he sido un angel (Aquí viene la típica mirada fugaz y tal.) Al cielo yo te llevaré. Vente ligera de equipaje, traete a una amiga y ganas de aprender. Y aunque yo nunca he sido un angel, al cielo yo te llevaré... ¡Engaña a tu novio, allí somos seis! Aportaciones de Unluzia Oscura. Canción escrita por un bardo desconocido, cuando presenció, años atras, una de las ultimas actuaciones de la líder del Gremio de Asesinos Como alma en pena, Siento la pesada condena, Y miro con odio esta cadena; Esta realidad que me ata y me ahoga. Siento mi cuerpo arder, siento mi alma chillar, Siento mi corazón morir, con cada suspiro del olvido. Te necesito y no lo puedo evitar. Soy un alma en pena, Termina, por favor, con mi condena, rompe, tu mi amor, esta sucia cadena, Que a la cruel vida me ata Y de tu lado me aparta. Esta existencia tan bruta, me esfuerzo en combatirla y ya ni se inmuta… ya la viva realidad me puede, y ya nada sucede. No soy más que un alma en pena, ¡Termina ya con esta condena! ¡Arráncame ya esta inmunda cadena! Y arropa entre tus brazos mi cuerpo inerte, abraza mi alma, pues me muero por verte a ti, el antónimo de la vida. ¡Hazlo rápido! Pronto, oh amor, juntos estaremos. Tú y yo. El sol y la luna abrazándose, en un eclipse eterno, muy lejos de este infierno. Dejo ya de ser un alma en pena, siento aliviarse la honda condena, escucho romperse la fatal cadena, lejos ya del mundo, y recibo, oh amor, tu oscuro abrazo. Me siento feliz, ahora, en tu frío regazo… Aportes de Melian Amantes (título original: Ellas de Nach, modificada levemente) A mi primer amor lo conocí al nacer Luz era su nombre, su poder enorme Siempre me hizo ver la vida, tan lúcida y tan bella Ella me enseñó a crecer, jugando a contar estrellas cada anochecer. Creí enmudecer cuando ilusión tocó mi corazón de adolescente Me enamoré perdidamente, era tan bonita, mi flor favorita Mi otra mitad, me dijo que los sueños también se hacen realidad. Perdida en la ciudad vi a indiferencia andando distraída Cada día sin saber que yo existía Su mirada ausente entre la gente no me seducía Demasiado fría, algo me decía: desconfía Y mientras Melancolía me quería con locura Cada noche aparecía en mi cama medio desnuda Y me abrazaba, hurgaba entre mis cicatrices, yo sollozaba Su piel no me otorgaba días felices, y la abandoné Olvidé su hechizo y su regazo, porque pronto conocí a Pasión fue como un flechazo, unidos cada madrugada, mi amada siempre haciendome el amor entre hojas de papel mojadas Conocí a Constancia al poco tiempo, me atrajo su fragancia y desde aquel momento la fui conociendo. Su autoestima y disciplina me dijeron: no abandones Tendrás un sitio en la cima con los mejores Pero sufrí mal de amores cuando Envidia me miró al pasar Otra mala bestia que besa y que te hace sangrar al hablar mentía, quería matar mi fé puso veneno en la lengua de aquellos que me crucé Fue por eso que lloré junto a Nostalgia cada tarde sintiendome un cobarde si venía a acariciarme Hasta que un día Soledad llamó a mi puerta y me paralizó me abrazó, rompiendo mi armazón Y yo, vi pasar los meses, no quería ver a nadie hasta que encontré a Esperanza esperándome en la calle me habló de un futuro y de luchar por él me dijo: Libertad te espera, ella siempre te será fiel. Nostalgia (escrita para ser interpretada por mujer y hombre) Mujer Pienso en la luz de tus ojos, y vuelvo a soñar... Con las montañas heladas, que llorarán... En el frío del ayer, rebuscando en tu corazón... En nuestro triste final, eterno amor... Hombre Siento tu anhelo, no soporto tenerte lejos Quiero volver a ver, la lumbre de tus besos siempre... Mujer Me cuesta aceptar, que me amas y ya no estás... Ahora quisiera morir, para encontrarte... Duo La Alianza, reconoce su lealtad... Su memoria, por los años vivirá En la armada, se recuerda su valor... Sus triunfos, sus batallas y su honor... Hombre En la nostalgia siento el dolor, la justicia fue mi perdición... Estandartes de luchador, tragan tierra, yacen al sol Llantos no volverán, por una tierra sin rey No por mi lloréis, bien amada seréis... Mujer Cada noche en el cielo, contaré... Las estrellas, hasta poderte ver... Aportes de Jesabela Edda de Isen - Djorvar de Arroyoplata Blancos eran los bancos de niebla, blancos como sus tristes cabellos. Que la costa abrazaba, en un gesto funesto. Allí, contemplativo, sólo y vacío se sentía Isen, a la orilla del mar. Su magia y su saber no eran nada, pues la vejez rápido le marchitaba. Y poco a poco su vida, como el vaho, se esfumaba. Mas aquella neblina siempre permanecía, día tras día, año tras año. "Qué no daría yo por así poder, con mis manos la bruma tejer". Y dijo esto en alto, hacia la espesura insondable. Entonces una voz le dijo: "Ven y ansí podrás obtener, lo que tú buscas tener". Isen fue junto a ellos, los que tienen la piel mojada y los cabellos verdes. Sus secretos aprendió, y por fin la niebla dominó. Mil años tiene ya el viejo Isen, pero nostálgico está de su tierra. Añora los vados y los ríos, y los picos nevados. Pues el mar siempre susurra, y sus profundidades siempre son negras. La nostalgia finalmente lo embargó, pero fuera de la bruma, no viviría. "Llevaré pues la niebla conmigo, para así vivir do yo quiera." En su largo lamento Isen fabricó, un cuerno de inquebrantable coral y conchas, el cual cada vez que él soplaba, tejidos de niebla lo acompañaban. Así pues viajó tierra adentro, cegando con bruma colinas, montañas y bosques. Si veis pues viajeros, un banco de niebla aproximarse. Y escucháis el sonar, de aquel cuerno del mar. Saludad al viejo Isen, pues es él quien quiere acercarse. Edda poética del Tesoro de Quetz'lun - Anónimo Allá entre los templos trols donde la muerte se adentraba intrusa dos gemelos una riqueza extrajeron. Largo tiempo huyeron de ella, la furiosa Serpiente Emplumada. “Escondedlo allí do no lo vea”, les dijo el Gran Sabio. Con celo ellos lo ocultaron, mas la avaricia no dispensaron. Juntos nacieron y juntos murieron, ante la risa del dios sapiente. El norte cantó la leyenda, de un olvidado tesoro, cuya ladina dueña, aún no había recuperado. Valientes a miles hacia él partieron, mas no fue riqueza alguna, lo que de recompensa obtuvieron. El cruel sacerdote drakkari custodio incansable de la vil diosa, a todos cazaba infatigable, y sus corazones ofrecía bañados en sangre. Años pasaron y la nieve cayó, pero ella no olvidaba, la vieja Quetz’lun. Del sur llegaron extraños, y pronto quisieron buscar, aquello que a otros caro les fue, lo mismo que deseaban hallar. No fue en silencio su propósito y entonces Erik Hardrada lo oyó, decidido y valeroso pues estrechó, la mano de una mujer del sur, de cabellos de ébano y oscura piel. Así se hizo entonces el pacto, con el que iría a comenzar, la búsqueda de una leyenda, que con ellos debería acabar. Los hombres del norte, les fueron a guiar, pues en aquellos bosques, eran ágiles y fuertes simpar. No hubo ulfhednar que no huyese, colmados de espanto y pavor, cuando su vista se topase, con los jarl de Rasganorte, y los caballeros del sur. Sus piernas robustas les hicieron tomar, la ruta por el Arroyo de Plata, donde moraba el viejo Djorvar. “Decidnos dónde el tesoro se encuentra”. quiso saber la oscura mujer, a la que todos decían Brunhild. El anciano escaldo entonces les dijo, que a otro sabio deberían consultar. “Dónde está agora este, todos quisieron saber”. Entonces el escaldo con misterio habló: “Oculta su morada se encuentra, entre árboles y piedra moviente, más allá del teatro de la muerte, acunado por los altares, custodiado por sus guardianes. Él mira a través de ellos, y la roca le susurra todo lo que acontece.” Con nueva sabiduría continuaron, el viaje que aparcaron, y hacia la casa de Ursoc marcharon. Grande y orgulloso era el señor oso, no pisaba jamás su casa, ni indigno ni cobarde, pues siempre probaba a aquellos que su favor requerían. Uno a uno el Gran Oso, en sus corazones buscó sin encontrar, la mácula y el miedo del dudar. “Con mi favor vais a entrar, en un reino muerto de piedras y hogares que lloran. a esto lo llaman Zul’Drak.” En los fríos valles de aquel reino, la ruina y la desolación les recibieron. La sangre estaba seca, y el viento en silencio, cuando los del norte y del sur, en una trampa cayeron. Cientos de trols les hubieron de ver, donde la muerte era señora, en el Anfiteatro de la Angustia. Allí un gran festejo, los sanguinarios hicieron. “Que ellos combatan, eso es lo que quiero.” El guerrero del rinoceronte, muy esforzado quiso invitar, a todo lo granado entre su raza, para la lucha disfrutar. Prisioneros, lucharon y mataron a serpientes con espadas, y gigantes bestias desconocidas, empero no fue aquella la gran lid, pues el sacerdote de la Serpiente Emplumada, la sangre derramó entre su pueblo, y hubo temor y confusión. Entre chillidos y muerte, ellos hacia la salvación escaparon mas, ay, no lo hizo Torhild, ni tampoco otros valerosos, que su mismo destino corrieron. Salvos y vivos quisieron seguir, para ansí al Gran Sabio su voz dirigir, escondido lo hallaron en su foresta, muda y en sombras funestas. “Con premura llegáis a mí, mas no temáis, y venid aquí.” el vetusto dios les habló, y en su marchita morada posada les dio. La pregunta pronto afloró: “Dónde está el tesoro, dínoslo.” Astuto y ladino, Zim’Rhuk urdió, y ante ellos una ilusión mostró. A dos hombres inocentes él enseñó. “Qué es más valioso debéis elegir, si lo es la riqueza, o si sus vidas lo son.” Ansí entre ellos la cizaña sembró, Brunhild e Hildegard rápido dijeron, que lo era el tesoro, y no lo eran ellos. Complacido el dios se halló, y a bien tuvo al fin revelarles, que era en Drakil’jin, la ciudad que besaba el mar, donde la antigua fortuna era de encontrar. Largas millas recorrieron, hasta que al fin con mucha fatiga, con la hora de su destino dieron. En la más densa de las sombras, y en la más negra de las cámaras, se encontraba la cripta. Allí los muertos descansaban, pero dos de ellos no dormían. Hunapá e Ixtalán les oyeron, y a su encuentro los gemelos fueron. “El tesoro no os quedaréis, pues ya mismo moriréis.” Los malditos hermanos con maldad rugieron, pero el fuego y el acero antiguo, contra ellos fuertes demostraron ser, y los malvados espíritus desaparecieron. Más allá de la oscuridad, cuando los bravos aventureros, de sufrimiento permanecían abatidos, un brillo más fuerte que el sol, sus lacerencias en dorada luz alivió. “Habéis llegado tarde, el tesoro volverá a Quetz’lun”. El sacerdote de la diosa, que en el teatro la muerte sembró, guardián ante ellos se erguía, de la ansiada riqueza que perseguían. Cantaron las espadas, silbaron las flechas, viejas súplicas retumbaron con odio, y favores divinos despuntaron. Una lucha como nunca entonces se vio, dejó tan sólo un bando ganador. Derrotado y muerto el sacerdote cayó, “Oh, mi señora, a ti te he fallado”. Ansí él en su muerte se lamentó. Sin más escollos y con fervor, los héroes el tesoro tomaron. Cual no fue el esplendor, que ante ellos se desplegó, que el habla perdieron, y también todo el temor, cuando tamaña fortuna capturaron, y en un barco embarcaron, con rumbo a Valgarde, donde todo empezó, y donde por fin, todo había acabado. Categoría:Guías